Balancing the Scales of truth and justice
by Souless Heartless Page
Summary: When a tarot Card shows up in Nairna East's bag, is she ready for the adventure of a life time?


I own nothing. Everything but Nairna and her twins belongs to the writers, director and the studio that made the film.

Nairna East was getting ready for her performance in New York City. She was a sleight of hand and an illusionist. She was on the top of the ferry that was taking her to Manhattan so she could get to Central Park, she was sitting up top when the male magician appeared.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am to next great magician and I will give $100 to anyone who tells me how this trick is done." grabbing the attention of the crowd. Nairna moved closer so that her two year old twins could get a better look. She had seen the magician around and had yet to work up the nerve to speak to him.

"I have an ordinary spoon from Mel's Deli right here in Brooklyn, check it out." He said banging it on the hand rail. "Now everyone please pay very close attention. Because I'm about to bend this spoon with my mind." as the crowd watched the spoon bent almost in half.

The crowd was impressed and clapped. "what did you think?" Nairna asked her two children. Their infectious laughter brought a smile to her face. She stood and took her children down the steps and off the ferry. She heard them still talking

"Thank you. Thank you. Pass it around." said the magician as a man with glasses approached.

*-*-*-* Jack's P.O.V*-*-*-*

It was not the first time Jack had seen the woman who dressed like she had come right out of the 1940's and her two children. Jack had seen her before and had fallen in love with her he wasn't stalking but he knew where she preformed and had caught a few of her shows. Now he just had to prove himself to be what she needed.

*-*-*- end of P.O.V.*-*-*-*

Suddenly there was a voice that cried out "Stop that guy! Stop that guy in the leather jacket! He's got my wallet!" Nairna turned as the Magician from earlier brushed passed her. She grinned as she watched him go.

She had been at Central Park all day she had moved to different sections of the park to peddle her skills. From The Pond, to the Gabstow bridge, to the Belvedere Castle and the Bethesda Fountain. She had also been at the playground amusing the children there as well, her twins were well and truly ready for their sleep as they walked up the steps of their apartment building up four flights of stairs and into their apartment, she walked straight into the children's bedroom and put them to bed.

She closed their door most of the way and sat down in the kitchen for a minute as she went through the nappy bag she was carrying she found a tarot card Justice, on the back there was a eye on the back _'finally'_ she though to herself, taking note of the address she had to be tomorrow 4.44 pm at 45 East Evans St NY, NY.

She sighed and looked towards her sowing machine and the half finished clothes for her children. Two magicians cloaks for her children to finish before tomorrow afternoon. And her own clothes she had to press. A pair of black 1940's style pants and a beautiful pink and purple 40's style print shirt with a men's fedora.

It was a lovely day as Nairna and her twins walked towards 45 East Evans St, she watched as a woman was approached by a man who had just gotten out of a cab she noticed the card in both of their hands she watched them enter the building with her barely five steps away.

She opened the door and let her children in first as she climbed the stairs she heard the woman's voice. "I think you know exactly what I've been up to Danny I saw all you anonymous postings on my website"

and heard the man's reply. "You have a website. That's good. Good for you. Get the word out." followed by a mummer of noise.

Then another man's voice sounded "Okay. So apparently none of us was the only one chosen. Let me be the first to kick my ego to the curb."

"Yeah. Excuse me."said the man who had walked up with the woman.

"Door's locked" said the second man

"Is it? I'll check." was the reply from the first man.

"You. Now, hold it, don't tell me. Uh... Helen? No, no. Henley"

"It's on your coffee cup." said the first man.

"Thanks for keeping my honest." replied the other "That wasn't mentalism by the way it was just a observation. Second observation, you are beautiful."

"Thank you" said the woman. As Nairna reached the top of the stairs.

"That's good, that's good. That's very nice. Very well polished. Nice bit. J. Daniel Atlas. Nice to met you." He went to shake hands with the man who had been waiting, who flipped him the bird. "Very nice. I know who you are and I just want to say that I'm not interested in you doing your mentalism thing on us. Especially when we don't know who brought us here or even if it's real."

"Umm, hi?!" said Nairna interrupting what Merritt was going to say. "Your Merritt McKinney, Right?" she asked holding on to her two trouble makers. "and your Henley Reed Right? Big fan of both of you. Well, all three of us." nodding her head towards the little ones hugging her legs

"Hi," said Henley looking at Nairna "you were on the street before."

"Yes I saw that you had a card and knew I had the right place."

"You got a card" said the man I now knew as J. Daniel Atlas.

"Don't look surprised Magicians, is it because I am younger than you or because I am a mother?"

"Why is it I feel you are a control freak"said Nairna

"Agreed" said Merritt

"I'm sorry, have we met before?" said Daniel

"It doesn't take a mentalist to figure out. Hell a woman who met you for less than 2 minutes figured you out. You are a control freak." Said Henley. Then she turned to the woman who had moved closer "good eye and I hope I didn't offend you." Nairna shook her head silently.

"Good a compliment." said Daniel

"Only he would take that as a compliment." Said Henley.

"So that's why you're no longer a couple." said Merritt.

"A couple? No, no. we were never a couple." both Atlas and Henley said together.

"He used to saw me in half." explained Henley

"She was a very good assistant." agreed Atlas

"But I was too fat for Danny." continued Henley.

"Oh My God, what the hell is wrong with with you Atlas never say anything about a woman's weight that how eating disorders happen." said Nairna in defence of Henley. "I'm Nairna East, lovely to meet you. And my twins Leona and Llewellyn." both who were dressed in hand knitted sweaters with a hand embroidered white dove.

"Well that's nice and all, I hope you enjoy each others company." said Atlas as he turned to leave.

"No way. J. Daniel Atlas? Dude, I've seen everything that you have ever done. You're like... I idolise you. Seriously." said a man appearing at the stairs wearing a leather jacket the same man who had been on the ferry yesterday.

"From a true fan. It's so nice to meet you." said Daniel.

"I'm Jack, by the way." said leather jacket.

"Question. Did you get one of these?" asked Merritt

"Yeah, uh Yeah. Death" replied Death.

"The High Priestess" stated Henley.

"I'm the Lover" stated Daniel

"Three minutes" said Henley while making a coughing sound.

"Hermit." said Merritt then looked towards Nairna who smiled.

She showed them her card "Justice."

"so what are we... are we waiting for someone? why... why are we just" asked Jack

"The door is locker." chorused the others.

"oh no nothing's ever locked." said Jack who proceeded to used a lock pick and open the door. Allowing the others entry into the apartment.

"Thanks," giving Jack a smile and leading the twins into the apartment. With Jack following behind closing the door. Everyone entered

"Ugh!" said Henley

"Oh! Wow. Thought my apartment was nasty." said Merritt.

"mmmy burrr" said the twins.

"I know lions I know, I fix it soon okay" said Nairna picking up the twins.

Just as Jack said "Man it's freezing in here" as they stepped into the living area.

"What's that?" asked Henley as her eyes picked up a folded note and a white rose in front of a inlay design cut into the wooden floors.

"I don't know" said Daniel.

"What's it say?" asked Merritt.

"Now You Don't" said Daniel

"Like Now you see me, now you don't?" asked Nairna looking to the inlaid design with a slight grin on her face.

Henley picked up the rose stating "A rose by any other name..." putting the rose in the jug of water sitting on the ground. Suddenly water leaked from the bottom.

"Would smell as sweet" Nairna finished softly speaking to her twins.

The surprise of the water leaking made Daniel laugh

"Guys, what's happening?" asked Jack in slight shock.

"Wow" said Merritt. "Look at that."

"Wow" said Daniel sounding delighted. As the water filled the entire inlaid design and the bottom drooped out making white smoke appear.

"It's gas" Says Jack looking towards Nairna and her children almost a worried look in his eyes.

"Relax, it's just dry ice" Said Merritt.

"Cool" said Henley and the twins causing Nairna to laugh softly.

"Wait. What do you think this is all about?"

"Hang on. Hang on." said Merritt before building the suspense "I got nothin'."

"okay. thank you. Thank you for the delay." said Daniel annoyed at Merritt

"I'm just trying to create the space for wisdom" replied Merritt.

"Danny, be honest. Did you do this?" Henley asked.

"no. wait, did you?" Daniel asked towards Nairna and Jack

"I wish" Jack said

"I didn't even know where this place was until five when I got home." said Nairna

"You know where we are?" asked Daniel

"Of course but I don't think you are ready to know just yet." was the reply that Nairna gave him.

"Why didn't anyone ask me if I did it?" asked Merritt "oh, oh great" when no one but Nairna met his eye.

"Electricity is out" said Jack as something attached to front door caught Daniel's eye.

"Well, lets check." said Merritt as he turned the only light bulb attached to the old three headed light in the little alcove. Suddenly a blinding light shot from the closed door of the apartment and almost blinded Daniel.

"Wow" he said to the sudden brightness. Another shot out from behind Jack and Merritt.

"Wow" laughed Henley "blueprints"

"They are incredible" said Daniel in amazement.

"Who do you think did this?" asked Jack

"I don't know but I really want to meet them." said Henley

"Me too" said Nairna.

"It's a show." said Henley and Nairna together.


End file.
